I WANT TO BELIEVE Capítulo 2: Una simple cura
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: continuación de la anterior... Serio se entera de algo...y Azul hace algo por Serio


_CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO 1.- _

_- Pues todo es fascinante... supongo, saber cosas que Grinto no nos ha dicho….- dice Azul…_

_- Nunca pensé que el maestre Grinto tuviera familia, siempre lo hemos conocido en compañía de Cabeza….- le digo_

_- es que nunca nos habíamos preocupado por saber eso…- dice Pilar…_

_- bueno, mi Tío siempre ha sido un solitario... casi un ermitaño…- _

_-¿porque no nos cuentas de ti?.- le dice Paco…_

_- ¡si!- digo apresurado, ella levanta sus cejas preocupada…_

_- es que… bueno, no hay gran cosa que tengan que saber… no soy muy diferente a ustedes…_

_- Chicos… ella es solo una chica mas en la escuela…- dice Azul_

_- sí, pero una chica sensacional…- dice Paco…_

_- oye Paco… Recuerdas que me prometiste dar un helado?.- dice Pilar…_

_-¿yo?, ¿prometerte?.- dice Paco haciéndose el que no escuchó…_

_- sí no te hagas el occiso… anda que ya quiero un helado… y va a ser un helado muy especial…_

_-mientras no me invites de tus helados de sabores inventados, todo esta bien…anda vamos…- le dice Paco…_

_- ¿chicos, puedo ir con ustedes?.- pregunta Azul…_

_-¿no van a comprar helado?.- pregunta Pilar…_

_- no gracias… es muy pronto para mí.- dice Cinza_

_- ¿y tu Serio…?.- pregunta Azul…_

_- me... me quedaré con Cinza para hacerle compañía, tal vez la lleve a que conozca la escuela--- le digo entre suspiros…pensando en que estoy dejando pasar una gran oportunidad para estar a su lado…_

_- como gustes- me dice ella un poco seria… - ahora venimos…- me dice mientras mi mirada la sigue _

_- ¿porque no vas con ellos?- me dice Cinza_

_- no, no creo que sea conveniente dejarte aquí sola… aún no conoces la escuela, podrías extraviarte…o caerte, además no faltará quien se quiera aprovechar de ti….- le digo… ella guarda silencio unos segundos…_

_- Serio,agradezco tu preocupación…_

_- no te preocupes, aquí hay alumnos abusivos como en todas las escuelas…_

_-oye,¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?..._

_- por supuesto…_

_- sé que no me incumbe pero…te agrada mucho Azul, ¿Verdad?..._

_-¿eh?, por…¿por que me preguntas eso?….- le digo sorprendido, pero tratando de disimular…_

_- por el timbre de tu voz cuando le hablas…te he estado escuchando, de echo a cada uno, cada quien tiene un timbre distinto en su voz , cuando hablas con Paco es diferente a cuando hablas con Pilar, pero, cuando hablas con Azul, tu voz cambia totalmente… eso me hace pensar que ella es muy especial para ti…_

_- fantástico… pero no… es como dice ella… Azul es solo una chica mas en la escuela…- le digo tratando de ocultar mis sentimientos… _

_- no me mientas.- me dice insistente_

_- Yo no miento…_

_- lo estás haciendo nuevamente…_

_- eh.. yo… bueno.. ._

_- no te preocupes, tu secreto estará a salvo conmigo…_

_- yo…_

_-¿te gusta, no es cierto?... me dice tranquilamente_

_-¿acaso soy tan evidente?.- le digo resignado…_

_- no, es solo algo que pude captar… quizá los demás no le den importancia a como hablan, pero eso es algo que yo si puedo notar…por ejemplo, puedo darme cuenta de la intención de alguna persona por el tono de su voz, si dicen la verdad o no…_

_- Pues si, tienes razón, la quiero con todo mi corazón… soy capaz de todo por ella, aunque no lo sepa…no quiero que nadie se entere, mucho menos ella_

_- sabes algo… no quisiera decirlo, por temor a equivocarme, pero creo que no le eres tan indiferente…_

_-¿porque lo dices?…_

_- pues… no la conozco aún, pero su voz también cambia cuando habla contigo… en la mañana el timbre de su voz era de felicidad… pero ahora… pareciera que esta molesta…_

_- ¿molesta?…_

_- creo mas bien que está… celosa…_

_- ¿Por qué lo dices?.-_

_- por la manera en que ella respondió cuando dijiste que te quedarías conmigo…_

_- Paco tiene razón, eres sorprendente…_

_- Por favor, ya no sigas diciendo eso… me apenas…- me dice sonrojada…_

_- ¿porque no me cuentas de ti?.- le digo suplicante_

_- no me gusta hablar de mí…- me dice seria_

_- es que quiero saber de ti… tu historia… tu vida… .- le digo insistente… ella se pone nerviosa…_

_- mejor dejemos eso para después…- me dice levantándose de la mesa abruptamente a punto de irse_

_- esta bien, Cinza, ya no insistiré mas… discúlpame….- le digo apenado…tomándola de la mano para frenar su primer paso de forma impulsiva... al darme cuenta… me sonrojo… la suelto inmediatamente…_

_- no Serio, discúlpame tu… pero quisiera ir con mi Tío…_

_- Está bien, te llevaré con el.._

_- te lo agradezco…_

_El Camino parecía largo, mientras yo solo hablaba y hablaba explicándole a Cinza cada lugar por donde pasábamos de la escuela rumbo hacia la Biblioteca, ella solo guardaba silencio… _

_- Cinza… _

_- ¿eh?....Dime, Serio…_

_- ¿porque vienes tan callada?… ¿te molestó algo que dije o hice?_

_- no… no.- dice ella entre sonrisas…- no es nada… es que me vengo concentrando para reconocer y grabarme cada sonido por donde caminamos… y me estoy guiando con la pared para poder ubicarme, así podré venir con mi tío cuando lo desee._

_- bueno, en ese caso, mejor me quedaré callado para que puedas reconocer bien el lugar…_

_- No… no… al contrario, mientras hablas el eco de tu voz me ayuda a reconocer el lugar….- en eso ella extiende su mano hacia delante….- ¿hay algo aquí?... puedo captar algo pero me hace dudar…_

_- si, es una araña colgada de su telaraña- ella pereciera apenarse y recoge sus manos hacia su pecho y pareciera sonrojarse…_

_-¿podrías guiarme?.- me dice sonrojada…extendiendo su mano…_

_- por supuesto, Cinza.- le digo tomando su mano…- si no lo había hecho fue por que pensé que te ofenderías…después de lo que pasó hace un momento…_

_-¿y que pasó hace un momento?.- me dice ella intrigada…_

_- es que, al tomar tu mano cuando te molestaste porque quería saber de ti, me apenó mucho… y bueno… pensé que estabas molesta por eso…_

_- no serio… no me molesto tan fácilmente… es solo que no me gusta hablar de mí… quizá con el tiempo lo haga… si me cuentas tu de tí_

_- está bien, seré paciente…_

_- ambos lo seremos… Serio, ¿que te pasó en tu mano?..._

_- ¿Por qué lo dices…?_

_- ¿se sienten raras… parecen… rasguños o algo así…_

_- ah, es que me lastimé las manos en la mañana…_

_- con la rosas, ¿verdad?... ¿tu le hiciste esa corona a Azul?..._

_- … no me debería de sorprender tu capacidad de deducción, pero debo admitirlo… si, yo le hice esa corona a Azul… _

_- debes de quererla mucho para lastimarte de esta forma….- me dice acariciando mi mano… la suavidad de su piel es reconfortante…_

_- La quiero mucho, pero creo que ella es un sueño imposible para mi… como la estrella mas lejana que puede haber en el firmamento… por ella daría mi vida si fuera necesario…_

_- y ¿porque no se lo dices?…_

_- por temor… no quiero que ella cambie, y si se llega a enterar… no sé que sucedería…_

_- no deberías de temer a sentimientos infundados… sigue lo que te dicte tu corazón, no tu mente…_

_- tienes razón, pero dime, ¿porque no traes un bastón contigo? Te sería mas fácil poder caminar con el, además el también te puede hacer el sonido del eco cuando lo necesites_

_-buena idea, nunca necesité de un bastón para poder andar… en donde vivía no lo necesitaba…_

_- y ¿donde vivías?…_

_- en la Selva de Palmares… entre la naturaleza…no estoy acostumbrada ala vida de ciudad…_

_- no cabe duda de que cada vez me sorprendes mas. Cinza…_

_- creo que no deberías de subestimar a las personas que son diferentes…- dice ella_

_- ya llegamos a la Biblioteca… le digo mientras entramos…_

_Mientras tanto, los chicos estaban en la heladería… _

_-¡mmmmmhhhh… Que rico está mi helado de pistache con plátano y aguacate!.- dice Pilar emocionada….- ¿no quieres Azul?...- _

_- ….._

_-¿Azul….?-_

_- …_

_- ¡AZUUUUL!...._

_-¿EH?... QUE?...._

_-¿que te pasa?, andas distraída… ¿sigues pensando en las rosas?_

_- No, pilar… es que…_

_- estás pensando en Cinza, ¿verdad?_

_- si, pensaba en ella… mas bien me imaginaba como sería vivir sin poder ver… _

_- ¡esa chica es fabulosa!… ¿se fijaron como esquivó la patada que hice en la mañana?_

_- si, todo el mundo se dió cuenta, Paco…-_

_- Estoy seguro que alguien como ella sería mi chica ideal…_

_-¿tú, Paco, con una chica?... ja-ja, si claro… lo único que amas aparte de ti, es el nova nock…creo…_

_- Vamos Pilar, ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo?_

_- ¿yo?... si sabes que te quiero mucho…_

_- si claro… me quieres pero para tus clases de mimo… por cierto… creo que deberías de enseñarme lo que has aprendido y quedarte callada…_

_-¡Buena idea! - dice ella mientras se levanta y empieza a hacer sus ademanes…Paco solo ve divertido los gestos que hace pilar… mi pensamiento vuela hasta donde esta Serio con Cinza… ¿Qué estarán haciendo?... los veo a lo lejos, Serio lleva a Cinza tomada de la mano…_

_Este día había comenzado bien, cuando llegué a la escuela afuera de mi casillero habia una corona de rosas muy hermosa… estaba contenta… Pilar y Paco estaban conmigo cuando la encontré y pareciera que Serio no se sorprendió cuando se la enseñe…mmmh… pensándolo bien… las rosas que había en el recinto se parecen a las mías… ¿será que…?... ¡no, no…! No creo que haya sido él quien me las haya puesto…_

_- porque estas callada, Azul.- me vuelve a preguntar Paco… en eso viene Pilar y hace una ademán tomando algo imaginario y haciendo que olfateaba algo…_

_- si, Pilar… sigo pensando en las rosas…_

_- ¿Quién piensas que te las haya dejado ahí?--- pregunta Paco…mientras Pilar con un sombrero parecido a un bombín tipo Charles Chaplin y una melena leónica se empeña en hacerse notar…_

_- no te preocupes, Paco, jamás pensaría que tu me las hubieras podido dejar ahí….- le dije tratando de no hacer caso a Pilar…_

_- y ¿Por qué no?... acaso no me puedo enamorar de ti?.- me dice extrañado… mi sonrisa sale a relucir…Pilar insiste, nosotros intentamos no hacer caso…_

_- porque es como dice Pilar… solo te preocupas por ti, dudo que te interese algo o alguien mas que excepto tú…_

_- en verdad ¿piensan que soy así?... ¿orgulloso de mí?_

_- y de tus habilidades…_

_- Pues no!... les demostraré que puedo ser tan romántico y cursi como Se…_

_-¿Serio?....es lo que ibas a decir verdad?.....-le digo, Pilar asiente en lugar de Paco y sin hacer ruidos hace una gran fiesta…_

_- pues si, eso iba a decir…_

_- Serio es fabuloso, me gusta su carácter, su tranquilidad, su romanticismo…es todo un artista…_

_- y ¿yo?... me pregunta Paco_

_- bueno, aparte de tu egocentrismo… pues eres justo, Paco.._

_- y, ¿Qué más?..._

_- pues… justo… simpático… y justo…y….- cielos.. de donde saco mas atributos para paco?.- … y… bueno, te quiero mucho…_

_- bueno, con eso basta….-dice Paco… en eso Pilar se pone frente a mi… señalándose…_

_-¿que pienso de ti?...- ella asiente con rudeza…- bueno Pilar, eres una gran amiga como Paco y Serio, aunque eres muy especial, te quiero mucho por lo que eres, diferente a las demás chicas….- Pilar pone cara de felicidad y comienza a saltar por todos lados…_

_- ¿y piensas que Serio fue quien te dejó la corona?_

_- no lo sé. Podría ser…_

_- pues la verdad yo creo que si… después de todo él…..- en eso viene Pilar a taparle la boca a Paco… yo me sorprendo de lo que hizo Pilar… ella me muestra los dientes en una amplia sonrisa mientras me mueve los dedos… como diciendo…¡hola!... - Pilar, deja a Paco….- en eso suena el timbre para llamar a clases… y mientras desvío mi mirada Pilar regaña a paco con el ademán de Silencio….por supuesto que yo hice la que no me dí cuenta… cuando volteo hacia ellos, Paco y Pilar me observan con una sonrisota mostrando la hermosa dentadura frontal…cosa que no es de extrañarse entre ellos dos… me hago la desentendida…- es hora de regresar a clases… vamos por Serio y Cinza…- le digo dirigiéndome a la biblioteca.. Pilar hace un ademán de aliviada a la vez que parece decir un "¡fiu!"…. Y comienza a mover el dedo como regañándolo…- ¿Qué te pasa Pilar…?.- le pregunto, ella se detiene con tamaños ojotes y nuevamente me empieza a sonreir….- sabes, me gusta mas cuando hablas… vamos con Grinto….- le digo mientras comienzo a caminar… Paco y Pilar vienen discutiendo en silencio…y cada que volteo solo se quedan callados con su sonrisa…¿que se decían? Solo ellos saben…_

_*traducción de los ademanes entre Pilar y Paco*_

_- ¡¡¡Cállate Paco, no digas nada!!!_

_- ¡Ella tiene que saberlo!_

_- ¿Cómo crees?, ella tiene que descubrirlo sola…además recuerda que se supone que no sabemos nada de que Serio…_

_-¿y que si se entera?, ella también lo quiere…_

_-eso no lo sabemos…_

_- Por favor, Pilar, solo basta observarlos cuando están juntos…pues por mi que lo sepa de una vez…_

_- no seas tonto, eso les corresponde solo a ellos…_

_- es que están ciegos… no ven lo que es evidente…_

_- el amor es ciego… ¿recuerdas?_

_- pues si, pero hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de eso…_

_* fin de la traducción*_

_-¿ que les pasa chicos? ¿Que mosca les picó?_

_- eh… jeje… nada…no pasa nada….- dice Paco entre dientes_

_- pensé que… bueno mejor olvidemos esto…- les digo mientras entramos a la biblioteca…- Pilar aprovecha de que me voltee y le dice a paco otra vez el ademán de "shh", pero esta vez bruscamente… Paco patalea como niño chiquito tipo chavo del ocho… antes de entrar a la biblioteca… al entrar veo al maestre Grinto con Serio quien aun tiene tomado de la mano a Cinza… mi mirada se posa descaradamente sobre las manos de ellos entralazadas… y observo lo maltrechas que están las blancas manos de Serio a lado de la tez morena de Cinza…_

_*cambio de narrador, le toca a Azul…*_

_- Serio…¿Qué te pasó en las manos?... le digo preocupada al momento en que le tomo la otra mano observando que las dos estaban en las misma condiciones…_

_-¿eh?... – me dice sorprendido.. creo que no pensó que tendría esta reacción… -no …nada.. es que.. en la mañana que venía me encontré a Néstor en el camino y jugando con el me arañó varias veces….- me dice ocultando su mano… sin soltar a Cinza… pero ella lo suelta a él y Serio oculta sus manos… yo voy a él y le tomo los brazos para jalarlos hacia mi y poder tomar sus manos…las miro atentas…_

_- ¡pobre de ti!,¿ no te duelen?.- le digo inocentemente… en verdad me preocupaba verle las manos tan maltrechas…_

_- no, no me duelen….- me dice.._

_- creo que deberíamos curarlas…-me dice llevándome hacia el botiquín….- yo me dejo curar por ella… me gusta sentir sus manos suaves… _

_- cierra los ojos si quieres… para que no veas y no te duela…..- me dice ella mientras hecha agua oxigenada sobre los rasguños… por supuesto que no los iba a cerrar…aunque me dolía la curación , pero el hecho de estar a su lado y poder posar mis ojos en ella…… era suficiente para no sentir nada…_

_- gracias por preocuparte por mi, Azul.- le digo después de un rato de Silencio…_

_- Serio, me preocupas… deberías tener mas cuidado, no quiero que nada te pase…_

_- no me pasará nada, si tu estás presente…_

_- no seas tonto… no siempre voy a estar a tu lado para curarte…- me dice mientras seca mis manos… la calidez de sus manos me hace tomar una desición…_

_- Azul… yo….- me freno en seco… _

_- ¿si?, ¿dime?... – me dice sin quitar de vista mis manos.._

_- quisiera decirte que… te…te….- trago saliva…intento decírselo… ¡pero por todos los cielos!…¡no puedo!,¡las palabras se me quedan atoradas en mi garganta!.- …te..te… te qui-ero….- silencio…¡otra vez! ¡Santo cielo, porque no puedo decírselo! Me digo a mí mismo… _

_- te escucho, serio.- me dice insistente Azul mientras venda mis manos… yo trato de hablar pero no puedo… al final suspiro resignado…_

_-… no, n-nada… yo… solo quiero… agradecerte por esta molestia…- le digo con tristeza, nuevamente el temor me impide decírselo…_

_- no es ninguna… Serio….- me dice mirándome a los ojos…yo esperaba que me dijera la frase que por lo general, Paco y Pilar terminan por ella "lo mismo haría por los demás"… pero en cambio, ella voltea hacia todos lados y luego me mira nuevamente… les juro, lo que me dijo me dejó ….- Te quiero mucho y si algo te pasa, me sentiría muy mal…- me dice sin soltar mis manos y dándoles un beso…_

_CONTINUARÁ…_

_N/A: ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?...¿sugerencias para el capítulo siguiente?. ¿ideas?, espero que les guste lo que estoy escribiendo… lo que si les pido es una sugerencia importante.. Necesito el nombre de un divino que sea cruel, poderoso y despiadado… porque necesito que ese divino mate a uno de los combo niños… he pensado en el nombre de "muerte", pero creo que ese ya esta choteado… aunque si no tengo otro, simplemente le pondré el nombre de..."Diablo"… _

_Haxta pronto.._


End file.
